This is a continuation-in-part application of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/550,080 filed Oct. 30, 1995.
In the parent application a ship based gas transportation system in which a plurality of cylinders are organized into cells of 3 to 30 cylinders per cell was also disclosed. A manifold and valve system was described for connecting the cylinders to on shore loading and off-loading terminals.
The amount of equipment and the complexity of the inter-connection of the manifolding and valving system in the ship based gas transportation system bears a direct relation to the number of individual cylinders carried on-board the transport ship. Accordingly, in large ships there is a significant expense associated with the manifolding and valving connecting the gas cylinders. Thus, the need has arisen to find a storage system for compressed gas that can both contain larger quantities of compressed gas and simplify the system of complex manifolds and valves.